Calma rusa
by Nishinoya Yuu
Summary: Simon/Shizuo. Por que no siempre está mal comer sushi ruso para calmarnos un poco, ¿ne Shizu-chan?


**Calma rusa**

_Simon Brezhnev/Shizuo Heiwajima_

* * *

Bebidas, dulces o simplemente cigarrillos; no importa el contenido cuando de golpear a Orihara Izaya se trata, la máquina expendedora es arrancada del asfalto con una facilidad inverisímil para ser lanzada hacia el objetivo con la intensión clara de buscar herir un punto delicado el cual baste para asesinarlo.

Una escena donde se ve envuelta la gente que ronde el momento, y entre ellas existe alguna portando el deseo de haberse comprado uno de los productos de esa máquina ahora arruinada.

Pero, incluso en momentos como estos —de riesgo—, existen personas que suelen ser bastante tercas y deciden en numerosas ocasiones aferrarse a un hecho improbable, como es el intentar al menos recriminarle un poco esa falta de consideración al causante del alboroto.

¿Por qué no sencillamente viajan a la siguiente calle? Tal vez encuentren ese té sin tener que arriesgarse absurdamente.

Pero, el ser humano es precisamente '_eso_', absurdo.

- ¡Hey!, ¿qué te pasa idiota? -

Y eh aquí el mejor ejemplo; un joven de apariencia desastrosa reclama a ese mesero.

Un punk sin dudas, que a los ojos de los demás no es más que otro delincuente o un bueno para nada; ¡oh!, me retracto, un experto en provocar aún más problemas.

- Haz hecho que me quede sin beber ese té -

Ha caminado ahora hacia el hombre que no es más que la ira en su versión masculina. ¿Lo ha meditado siquiera?, _NO_,es la respuesta.

Empuja desde tras.

No sabe que es lo que puede encontrar, ¿alguien sí?, ni tiene idea de lo que puede acarrear; sólo es consciente de su irritación y por ello se ha movido sin chistarlo.

- ¡Te estoy hablando idiota! -

Ahora empuja con mayor fuerza.

¿Qué es lo que tratamos de demostrar al contrarrestar violencia con una igual?

Ese arrebato producto de la agitación ha provocado que el mesero de complexión esbelta se golpee contra un anuncio de celulares baratos.

Sangra.

El suelo puede mostrarlo al verse contaminado, y es que las esquinas metálicas del letrero se vuelven peligrosas cuando alguien te golpea contra ellas.

Entonces, es cuando el arrepentimiento llega al ver la gravedad de las decisiones y actos elegidos, pero es poco duradero, puesto que al tiempo en que llega es el mismo que emplea para desvanecerse.

- ¿Ha—a? -

Exclama el rubio para guiar la mano izquierda hasta la frente rasgada.

La gente observa mientras murmura algo que no se hace notar hasta que el sentido de alerta se instala en la cabeza debido al tono satírico (pero sobre todo peligroso) de aquel servidor.

- Así, ¿qué quieres hablar conmigo?-

El rostro del joven se quiebra en lo que podría llamarse _cólera contenida_.

- Y ésta, ¿es tu forma de charlar, _err_?-

Se palpa la sangre que rueda irremediablemente.

Ahora, el punk tiembla, ¿por qué motivo? Piensa. Las personas huyen cuando la razón guiada por el arrepentimiento se presenta, pero a veces el miedo provoca otra respuesta bastante contraria a la primera. Te paraliza.

- Entonces como ésta es una plática de dos, ¿no te importa cómo te conteste, no?-

El empleado amplia la sonrisa, la cual está lejos de similar una sana alegría.

Por cierto es muy curioso un acontecimiento como el siguiente: La rapidez de los movimientos del ser humano suelen no sorprender a nadie, sin embargo hay momentos en los que pueden llegar a hacerlo. Tal es el caso de ese hombre que ha adquirido una velocidad irreal generada por la reacción del sentimiento de _ira_ profunda que manifiesta ahora. Todo ello provoca una incredulidad enorme en los espectadores.

Se escucha la ruptura de la dentadura (descuidada) del punk.

Un cabezazo fortísimo es suficiente para dislocar la mandíbula y fracturar el maxilar, sin contar la hemorragia acompañada de un dolor inaguantable.

De un plan sencillo de beber té pasa presuroso al de hacer una cita con el cirujano maxilofacial.

Un infortunio que pudo evitarse con solo contenerse. Esto pasa cuando ninguno de los dos lados lo hace.

- Ha sido suficiente, Shizuo -

Otro detalle es el siguiente: Siempre existe algo o alguien (sea nuestro asunto) quien intercede para mediarlo; ahora mismo eso está ocurriendo, después de todo parece ser el pasatiempo de ese sujeto de color y extraño acento que pasa el día promocionando un establecimiento.

- Lo has dejado inconsciente -

- _Tché_ –

Nuestro hombre bélico chasquea como respuesta a su detenimiento.

- ¿Cuánto tienes que destruir para poder olvidar la presencia de Izaya? -

El intermediario tiende a revisar al lado más afectado, el chico punk ahora mismo parece más un cadáver.

- Guarda silencio si no quieres ser el próximo que me ayude a desahogarme -

Es momento de buscar relajarse, solo un poco; el tabaco ayuda, eso le sirve al mesero.

Aún así, sigue habiendo sujetos que no pueden reprimir ese deseo por evitar el goce ajeno alegando tonterías con respecto a nuestro estado de salud.

El promotor del restaurante le arrebata con esa parsimonia anormal el cigarro de los labios al camarero.

- Ese hábito solo te daña, es mejor que lo dejes Shizuo -

Dichas actitudes causan un efecto extraño en los afectados, y ahora mismo Heiwajima tiene en su rostro una mueca que está lejos de parecer aterradora. La incredulidad es sinónimo de ternura.

¿O no?

- Simon, bastardo –

* * *

**N/A.** Perdonar el OOC, pero aún con solo 4 caps del anime y 8 del manga (solo traducidos 3) no les he agarrado mucho la personalidad a los personajes. So, espero poder llegar a seguirles el ritmo y no causarle indigestión a nadie.


End file.
